Amnesia for Life
by Alphabet Writer
Summary: SEQUEL TO ENERGETIC RELATIONSHIP! Kai and Tyson finally had their happy ending together, right? Well, now it's five years later and what should happen but Tyson loses his memory and the doctors say that it could be perminent! Can you say 50 First Dates?
1. Chapter 1

Amnesia for Life  
Chapter One

"Tyson, you can leave the refrigerator here this time," I swear as I watch my lover with waist length blue hair pulled back in a loose braid as he tries to attach the new refrigerator to his back once again. "We can't afford to buy number one hundred. In fact, I'm surprised that we were able to buy the first ninety-nine."

"But…but…" he pouts.

"You never change. But I guess that's why I love you so much," I sigh.

He grins his goofy grin as he lifts up the appliance. Surprisingly enough, he actually gained muscles over these five years, carrying these things all over the place. We leave the apartment that we rent together where_ everyone_ knows that we're lovers and head down the stairs. He insists on going first, and after his very first step I immediately regret letting him go. Doors fly open in the surrounding apartments to figure out what was happening as I watch in horror as my boyfriend topples down the stairs with his companion…the refrigerator.

"Tyson!" I shout out upon seeing his limbs sticking out from under the appliance in ever which direction at the bottom of the stairs. I charge down the stairs to check on him to find him unconscious. "Someone call an ambulance!" I beg.

Our neighbors, two female lovers with whom we double date all of the time for fun, pull out their cell and make the call immediately.

Within fifteen minutes, Tyson is being loaded into the red vehicle and I'm climbing in with him.

Three hours later, my beloved Tyson finally wakes up.

"Tyson?" I ask, grabbing his hand gently. "Are you all right, Koibito?"

"Koibito? Is that my name?" he blinks. "Tyson Koibito?"

"No, it's just Tyson," I respond. "Don't you remember?"

"No, I don't. Who are you?"

"I'm Kai, remember?" I explain, holding back the pain.

He shakes his head.

A doctor comes in, examines him, and declares that he has amnesia, meaning that he doesn't remember me at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Amnesia for Life  
Chapter Two

**Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.**

"Hello, Granger residence," an older version of Max's voice answers the phone.

"Max?" I question, unable to block the pain from coming through in my voice.

"Who is this?"

"Is Grandpa there?" I ask, only wanting to talk to the old man himself.

"Tyson, is that you?"

"Just get Grandpa."

"All right. Hey, G-man, telephone," Max calls out.

"Yo, what's up, Dawg?" Grandpa Granger's voice rings through the voice.

"Grandpa, I need your help."

"Kai, my main man, what's up?" he asks, noticing my voice immediately.

"It's Tyson, he…" I can't bring myself to say it as I sit against the wall with my knees held to my chest just outside of Tyson's room.

"What's wrong?"

"He doesn't remember me at all. I don't know what to do," I respond, my heart breaking even more than it already was, not that I thought it was even possible.

"Hold on, Dawg, I'll be there as soon as I can," he promises.

I tell him what hospital I'm at and hang up the phone, leaving me alone with her broken heart. I can't go back into Tyson's room because every time I look at that confused look on his face I just feel so helpless and want to cry.

**Tyson's POV:**

I sneak out of my bed with a goofy grin on my face as I sneak over to the door.

"Max?...Is Grandpa there?" Kai asks into his cell phone.

I hold in a laugh. _It's working._

"Just get Grandpa…Grandpa, I need your help…It's Tyson, he…. He doesn't remember me at all. I don't know what to do…" Kai speaks with a broken tone.

This is the first time that I've ever heard so much emotion in his voice. I sneak back to my bed and fall asleep comfortably, knowing that my plan is in progress.


	3. Chapter 3

Amnesia for Life  
Chapter Three

In the morning I wake up to a nurse letting me know that my Grandpa is here.

"Grandpa?" I blink, remembering that I'm supposed to have Amnesia.

In comes Grandpa, not looking very different.

_He'll never change,_ I think to myself.

"Yo, dawg," he greets.

"Huh? There's a dog in here?" I ask dumbly.

"Of course not, dawg," he laughs.

"I have a question," I speak up. "If I'm a boy, why is my hair so long?"

"Because you chose to grow it out," Grandpa states in a duh manner.

I can faintly hear the guys in the hall ragging on Kai a bit for our disappearance.

"Can we cut it? I don't think guys are supposed to have long hair," I think aloud as I pull at my hair, knowing how much Kai loves the length of my hair. _Sorry, Kai, but you're gonna have to say goodbye to…_ I hold back the blush that threatens to come out on my face as I think of all of the nights when we would be making love and he would run his fingers gently through my hair, grab a handful of it and…let's just say he got more passionate after that.

"How short do you want it cut?" Grandpa asks.

"Umm…" I look out the door to see Max who had not changed the style or length of his hair at all in the past five years. "Shorter than his," I state as I point him out.

"All right, dawg, I just hope you don't regret it," he shrugs as he locates a pair of scissors.

With that, I turn my back to him and he begins the process of cutting my long hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Amnesia for Life  
Chapter Four

**Kai's POV**

"Now that Gramps is here everything should be just fine," Max assures me. "Come on, let's go see Tyson."

We all agree and head into the room that had pained me so much before they arrived. However, when I see what's going on inside, I freeze.

"What…are…you…doing…Grandpa?" I demand as I try to make sense of everything. There was my Koibito, half of his hair the length that I love so much, and the other half shorter than Max's. Before Grandpa Granger can respond, I loose control of my body and…I faint.

**Tyson's POV**

"What's wrong with him?" I ask as I look over at the unconscious Kai who had luckily been caught by Ray and Max before he hit the ground. _Jeez, I never thought he'd faint over this._

"I think ya scared him, Tyson," Max comments.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"Umm…I think it might have to do with the fact that you're cutting that hair of yours," Ray points out.

"What's so wrong with that?" I shrug my shoulders, acting totally confused. "Boys aren't supposed to have long hair."

"The problem is that you've always had long hair," Kenny points out. "It's just your trademark."

"And what's wrong with having long hair?" Ray complains. "Have you forgotten how long mine is?"

"You're hair is long?" I blink.

"Don't forget, he has amnesia," Hilary comments.

_Oh no, not her! Why'd they have to bring her! I don't know how long I can keep up this charade with her around!_ I think in a panic. "Who are you, pig face?" I ask, having always wanted to call her that just for kicks.

"WHO YOU CALLING PIG FACE? WHY I OUGHTTA…!"

"Hilary, don't forget, you just said he has amnesia, he can't remember you," Daichi points out as he tries to hold her back.

_Man, that squirt got tall! It really has been too long,_ I think as I notice that Daichi is now as tall as Hilary.

Hilary calms down a little and crosses her arms as Daichi puts his arm around her shoulders. "Fine, I'll let it go for now, but just this once. IF YOU **EVER** CALL ME **ANYTHING** LIKE THAT **EVER** AGAIN, I **WILL** KICK YOUR ASS, YOU GOT THAT?" she declares.

"Take it easy, Hil," Daichi sweat drops.

Then, I almost blow my cover by allowing my eyes to pop out of their sockets when I watch Hilary turn to face Daichi, lean into him, and then…they lock lips! Luckily, I somehow manage to keep my cool by turning to face the wall.

"Can we finish? I'm tired of looking like a girl," I state, acting as if the show of affection by my two friends isn't bothering me. _I can't believe they actually hooked up. I was just joking when I suggested that!_


	5. Chapter 5

Amnesia for Life  
Chapter 5

**Kai's POV**

I woke up a little woozy in a bed within the hospital.

"About time you woke up, Tiger Man," Tyson's heavenly voice reached my ears.

"Well, that's a new pet name, Waterfall," I commented as I tried to lift my body into a sitting position.

"Waterfall?" he asked as he blinked, confusion covering his face.

"Yeah, because your hai…WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WATERFALL OF PERFECT HAIR?!"

"I cut it off, remember?"

I feel myself getting lightheaded again as I cry out in a panic. "GRANDPA!"

"What's up, dawg?" Grandpa Granger asked as he entered the room.

"What did you do to Tyson's hair?" I demanded.

"T-man wanted it cut so I cut it."

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY MENTAL?"

"I think you need to take a chill pill, dawg."

"I DO NOT NEED TO TAKE ANYTHING! I THINK YOU'VE TAKEN ENOUGH FOR ALL OF US IF YOU THOUGHT EVEN FOR ONE MINUTE THAT CUTING HIS HAIR WAS A GOOD IDEA!" I screamed.

"What does it matter? It's my hair," Tyson pointed out.

"But…but…" I pant, catching my breath from all of the screaming that I'm not used to doing.

**Tyson's POV**

_Wow, I didn't think he'd take it this badly,_ I thought. _Maybe I should stop pretending…Nah, this is too much fun. Where's a camera?_ "Who are you again?" I asked.

Kai's form got really still and silent as his head bowed down.

"Kai?" Max asked nervously.

"Dude?" I pried, concerned.

"Just leave me alone," Kai ordered as he forced himself out of the bed and headed for the door.

"What's up with him?" Daichi asked.

_Were those…tears?_ I thought in shock as I watched him leave, having had a slight glimpse of his face as he passed me.

**Kai's POV**

After leaving the room, I probably should have stopped and calmed myself down, but I just couldn't bring myself to stay in that building any longer. I left the hospital before anyone could stop me and headed downtown. Everywhere I went I was reminded of Tyson. I couldn't stand it. I just wanted to scream and let out the frustration from within me, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't allow myself to give in to the pain that filled the very core of my being. I couldn't make myself feel better. The man that I had loved for such a long time was gone, and there was nothing I could do about it. For the first time in my life I felt completely and totally powerless. I couldn't do anything for him, and I couldn't do anything for myself.

_Why am I even here?_ I thought to myself as I looked into the river that ran through the town, it was deep and it called to me, wanting to pull me into its depths, a welcoming invitation that I gladly accepted. _I'm worthless, I can't do anything._

**"How dare you talk like that,"** a voice entered my head, causing me to stop in my tracks.

_Who's there?_ I demanded, trying to rid my voice of the vulnerability that I was feeling.

**"Don't tell me you've already forgotten about us,"** another voice commented.

**"That hurts, Kai, that really hurts,"** the first voice stated.

Suddenly, before me appeared two creatures, one a large, blue dragon, the other a large flaming phoenix.

_Dranzer! Dragoon!_ I gasped in shock. _What are you guys doing here?_

**"We're here to stop you from being stupid,"** Dragoon stated bluntly.

**"What do you think you're doing just giving in? That's not the partner that I knew,"** Dranzer lectured.

_What do you know? There's nothing I can do anymore. I've lost,_ I replied.

**"Not yet, you haven't. You're still breathing,"** Dranzer scolded.

**"Well, not technically,"** Dragoon pointed out, **"and never again if you don't get your head together."**

**"Snap out of it, whatever happened, it can't be this bad,"** Dranzer continued, ignoring his blue companion.

_He doesn't need me anymore. He doesn't even remember…._

**"Then he needs you more than anyone else right now!" **Dragoon shouted. **"You've always been the one that he needed, you blockhead! He even needed you more than he needed me!"**

**"Well, that's not hard to do, I think he needed Hilary more than he needed you," **Dranzer teased.

**"Take that back, you filthy bird!"**

**"I'll do no such thing, you Prima Donna of a dragon,"** Dranzer insisted.

**Tyson's POV**

_Ok, now I'm starting to worry, where did he go?_ I thought as I stared out the window from my bed. _I should go look for him! ...No, wait, that would look suspicious…but, what if he's in trouble…this isn't easy!_

"Yo, T-man, what's wrong?" Grandpa asked from the side of my bed.

"I'm just curious about where that dude with the stripes on his face ran off to," I explained.

"You mean Kai?"

"Is that his name?"

"Yeah, Dawg, you should at least remember his name. You've been with him for the past six years," Grandpa explained.

_What! You mean, he knew about us before we left! Why didn't he say anything about it?_ I thought in shock. "Really? Him and I were together?"

"Yeah, you guys were quite the couple, always sneaking around, trying not to let anyone find out. It was quite the act, you managed to prevent the others from finding out for a whole year until the two of you ran away," Grandpa explained. "Speaking of which, you owe me a refrigerator."

"Why?" I asked, holding in a laugh at the memory.

"Because when you left you stole mine," Grandpa smiled.

"You mean, you haven't had a refrigerator in five years?" I gasped.

"Of course I have a refrigerator now, I had to buy one, but you still owe me the cost of it," he shook his head. "You really did a number on your head, didn't you?"

"That's what the doctors say," I shrugged.

**Kai's POV**

**"Look, back to the point, you need to wake up, pull yourself out of the river, and go back to Tyson,"** Dragoon stopped the argument. **"He needs you right now."**

_Why don't you guys just go snap him out of it instead of wasting your time with me?_

**"Because we won't be able to get through to him, you idiot!"** Dranzer scowled. **"Don't you realize how important you are to him? There's a part of him that we can't enter, a part that no one but you can enter. And that's the part that can bring him back. SO GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!"**

_Just leave me alone,_ I growled.

With that, their images began to fade as all pain began to leave my body, finally!

**Tyson's POV**

"Tyson!" Max panted as he entered the room.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up.

"They found Kai!" Hilary gasped beside my blonde friend.

"That's great," I cheered up a bit.

"Kind of," Max winced a little as he responded. "He tried to kill himself, Tyson, we're losing him."

"WHAT?!" I gasped.

"They found him in the river," Hilary explained.

"Where is he?" I demanded as I shot out of bed.

"This way," Max and Hilary responded as they turned and lead me directly to Kai in a mad dash.

When we reached the room, I found my beloved on life support.

"KAI!" I cried out as I rushed in a buried my head in his chest. "Kai! Please, wake up! How could you be so stupid? You were supposed to be the smart one in this relationship! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I pulled this prank on you! I'm sorry! Do you hear me? I never should have done it! I never should have pretended to have amnesia! I'm sorry! Just please, wake up! Open your eyes, Kai!"


	6. Chapter 6

Amnesia for Life  
Chapter Six

A few hours passed by and finally Kai's silver-gray eyes began to flutter open to everyone's relief.

"Kai! Kai, you're all right! Thank god! I was so worried! How do you feel?" Tyson fawned over his newly awakened lover.

"I'm sure he'd feel a lot better if you weren't yelling in his ear," Daichi commented.

"No kidding, give him some space, Tyson," Hilary stated.

"I can't believe I almost lost you and all because I wanted you to actually show me that you cared," Tyson continued as tears began to form in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I promise I'll never do it again, just please don't ever do that to me again." The blue-haired adult buried his head into Kai's chest as he tried to calm his racing heart down.

"Um…who are you?" Kai's voice asked, his vocal cords sounding raspy from the lack of use.

All eyes in the room widened as Tyson's shoulders stopped shaking.

"Don't tell me he got amnesia," Max commented with that oh-goodie-here-we-go-again attitude.

Tyson lifted away from his lover and sent a sharp glare in his direction.

"What's wrong? Why were you crying? Did something happen?" Kai asked, sounding like an innocent lost child.

"It looks like it, Max," Ray sighed. "Our fearless leader has lost his memory."

Tyson began to chuckle in an upset voice. "Ha, ha, very funny, Kai," he commented. "You're quite the actor aren't you?"

"What are you-?"

"Just stop! I'm onto you, you faker!"

"I don't unde-"

"You're trying to get me back for what I did to you!" Tyson snapped as he got right up in Kai's face. "I never thought you of all people would sink so low!"

"Can someone please-"

"I'm not falling for it. I was genuinely concerned for you! How can you do this to me? I was only trying to get proof that you really loved me, how could try to pull at my heart any more than you already have?" Tyson complained as the tears began to build up again. "You're such a jerk!"

With that, the emotional man got up and ran from the room, fleeing from all of the shocked faces in the room.

"What was his problem? Did I do something wrong?" Kai asked innocently.

"All right, spill it, Kai, area you really faking? You can tell us," Daichi spoke up first.

"Who's Kai?" Kai blinked as he looked around.

"I seriously can't tell if he's faking or not," Hilary commented with a few blinks of her own as she stared at the normally quiet and serious team captain in front of her as he began to talk with Grandpa Granger like a normal person.

"Hey, look at that, they're actually…talking," Max commented as his eyebrow started to twitch.

Ray, Hilary, and Daichi all hid behind Max in fear as they watched over their new captain.


	7. Chapter 7

Amnesia for Life  
Chapter 7

A single pebble and its group of pebble-like friends laid sprawled out on the ground, left abandoned where they had fallen.

"How has your day been?" asked the first pebble, Barney, to his friend, Fred.

"Quite lovely, actually, today I got to visit the riverside and my grandfather in the hospital grounds," Fred replied. "Oh, by the way, this is my wife, Wilma."

"Charmed," replied the third pebble as she smiled at her husband's friend. "And, of course, this is Pebbles, our daughter."

"Hehe," the smallest pebble between the two bigger pebbles blushed a slight red.

"It's nice to meet you, Wilma, my name is Betty," said the large pebble beside Barney. "And this is Bambam."

"Bam, Bam!" the smaller pebble between Betty and Barney cheered as he wished he could jump up and down.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large white-tipped red object came flying towards them.

"Oh no, Pebbles, hold on to me, love," Wilma instructed her child.

"Bambam!" Betty shrieked as the object collided with the small child first, sending him soaring forward.

Shortly after the young pebble was sent on his journey, the object crashed into those left behind. They flew what felt like miles, clinging to each other as best they could as they were tossed and torn apart by the air flying between them. They landed together in one scattered pile.

"Is everyone ok?" Wilma asked as she held Pebbles as close as she could without arms.

"I think so," Betty replied as she tried to brush off the experience.

"Well, this is a nice area to settle down in," Barney stated as he took in his surroundings. "Maybe it's better if we are here for now."

"Maybe," Fred agreed.

However, that didn't seem to be enough for the red and white object for it approached them again, sending them on another journey. Over and over again, the two young pebble families were cast through the air, and right when they thought it was all over and they could finally relax they were given the boot again, until Fred began to wonder how to get frequent flyer miles for his family so that they could go on vacation.

Tyson Granger stormed down the sidewalk, kicking the pebbles at his feet each time that he came across them. _How could he?_ was all that ran through his head as he tried to stop the tears from streaming down his face. _I thought he really cared about me. And I cut my hair for him and everything,_ he sniffled.

"Hey, Tyson!" Max's voice came from behind him. "You'll never guess what's happening back at the hospital!"

"I don't walk to talk about it," Tyson grumbled as he stormed ahead, just wanting to get away from his blonde friend.

"Seriously, your Grandpa is actually having a conversation with Kai," Max panted as he caught up with Tyson and pulled him to a stop. "You've gotta see this. Grandpa's got him playing Go Fish and other card games. Come on, join in on the fun, we'll never get to see this side of Kai again."

"I'm never going to see **any** side of Kai again," Tyson declared as he shot a glare at his friend.

"What do you mean?" Max asked as his face got screwed up.

"I'm not going to stay here and be lied to by the man that I love," Tyson explained. "It's obvious he doesn't feel the same. He never has. I'm just going to save us all the hassle and leave now."

"But, where do you plan on going?" Max asked, genuine concern filling his eyes for his best friend.

"I'll find some way," Tyson replied. "Who knows, maybe I'll run away to America and become a girl. I can grow my hair back out," he joked.

"You could, if you really wanted to," Max encouraged. "I can have my mom help you out. If that's what you really want. I can't force you to stay, and I can't force you to believe that Kai isn't faking it. But I can promise you that we're going to get the old Kai back and when he's back to his old self he's going to come after you and we're not going to stop him."


End file.
